<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing But the Best For My Girl by DianaandAlicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905631">Nothing But the Best For My Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia'>DianaandAlicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is a jerk, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Miller Monty and Jasper are only mentioned in here they don't actually appear, Menstruation, Murphy is a really good husband in this one, Transphobia, surprise character at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets her period, her husband takes care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing But the Best For My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I got a new Clurphy for y'all!</p>
<p>Um, it's in the tags but for a trigger warning, there is some homophobia and transphobia in the work so be aware.</p>
<p>Also I don't know if this is universal so in the work when Murphy refers to his "Nanny" he means his grandmother.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday and John Murphy was standing in the pasta aisle at the local grocery store. His cart was full of other necessities, candy, Cheetos, two of the bigger jugs of red Gatorade and now, two boxes of bow-tie pasta. He also had a bottle of pain pills, a new heating pad, fuzzy socks, and a box of tampons in the cart. </p>
<p>He knew this day had been coming for a little while now. Clarke’s birth control pills had been dwindling down, and since her cycle was pretty regular, John knew that his wife was going to be getting her period today. </p>
<p>Clarke’s period was always rough on her, especially the first 24 hours or so, so John always tried his best to make the one day out of each month the most comfortable for her. </p>
<p>He was almost done with shopping when he remembered that he needed to pick up a prescription for her at the pharmacy. </p>
<p>“Hi, how can I help you?” The lady behind the counter asked when he stepped up with his cart. </p>
<p>“Picking up a prescription for Clarke Griffin-Murphy.” He replied, and the woman nodded, typing into the computer. </p>
<p>“Date of birth?” </p>
<p>“10-9-1995.” </p>
<p>The woman nodded and typed the date in, before going to grab Clarke’s prescription. </p>
<p>After John got the prescription, he went to the check out and paid for the groceries before driving home. </p>
<p>When he got home, he was surprised when he saw Clarke awake, in the kitchen making coffee. Usually on weekends she slept in but John had a feeling that she was up because she wasn’t feeling the best. </p>
<p>“Hey Babe.” He said gently, greeting her with a kiss. </p>
<p>“Hey.” She said, before stretching and cracking her back. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” He asked, noticing her rub her belly. </p>
<p>“Oh, you know. Got cramps. Living the dream.” </p>
<p>“That sucks. I’m sorry.” He said, digging in one off the grocery bags. “I bought you some stuff.” He pulled out some chocolate and pain pills. </p>
<p>“Ooooh, what else did you get?” She asked, spying the jugs of Gatorade. </p>
<p>“Oh, just some snacks for later, and your prescription.” </p>
<p>“What’s this?” She asked, pulling out the heating pad and fuzzy socks. </p>
<p>“Well, I know your old heating pad was on the fritz so I figured I should get you a new one. And I had to get the socks, look at them, they have little puppies on them!” </p>
<p>“Thanks John.” She said gratefully, giving him another kiss. </p>
<p>“Go take your coffee to the bedroom. I can make some breakfast for you.” He offered, handing her the mug. </p>
<p>“Alright, you don’t have to tell me twice.” She smiled, giving him another kiss before leaving to go back to the bedroom. </p>
<p>About twenty minutes later, John walked into the bedroom, with a tray filled with breakfast for Clarke. The moment he walked in he saw her sit up a little straighter and adjust her heating pad, situating it against her back instead of on her belly like it was before. </p>
<p>“Hey, do you need help with that?” He asked, setting the tray down and coming over to fix the pillows. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Clarke said, once she and John had gotten everything in position. John kissed Clarke’s temple in response and noted how tired she sounded, even though she had finished her coffee already. </p>
<p>“I brought you some food.” He said quietly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>“Oooooh. What did you bring?” </p>
<p>“Pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and some milk. I can get you more coffee too if you want.” He said, sitting the tray on her lap. </p>
<p>“Thank you, John. I don’t think I need any more coffee.” </p>
<p>“Is there anything else I can get you?” He asked, when he saw Clarke’s face pinch in pain. </p>
<p>“Can you bring me an iron supplement and my pain pills?” </p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll be right back.” </p>
<p>When John came back with the desired medication, he noticed that Clarke had already polished off nearly half her breakfast. </p>
<p>“Babe, you know you can breathe in between bites.” He joked, kissing her hair and putting her medicine on the breakfast tray. </p>
<p>“Sorry, just hungry.” Clarke said, before taking another bite of pancakes. </p>
<p>“I’m only joking Honey.” He reassured, before sitting down in the bed next to her. </p>
<p>“What about you?” </p>
<p>“What about me?” </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you eating breakfast? Here, do you want some of mine?” </p>
<p>“No, Clarke, eat your food. I had eggs before I went to the store. I’m fine with coffee right now.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” </p>
<p>“I’m positive Love. I promise.” </p>
<p>It was left at that and Clarke went ahead and ate the rest of her breakfast. After taking her medication, John cleared the dishes and tray away, taking them to the kitchen to be washed. Clarke took the time to brush her teeth and change clothes while he did this, before getting back in bed, her cramps bothering her too much to stand for too long. </p>
<p>When John came back into the bedroom, his heart fell when he saw his wife curled up on the bed in the fetal position, clutching her abdomen. Even with the pain medicine, her cramps hurt. </p>
<p>“C’mere Baby.” He said, getting in bed behind her, pulling her in close. Clarke cuddled in close and John gently wrapped his arms around her, before beginning to massage Clarke’s abdomen. </p>
<p>“John……it hurts.” </p>
<p>“I know Baby, and I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?” </p>
<p>“Hold me?” Clarke asked, and almost immediately, John pulled her in closer, giving the back of her head more kisses. </p>
<p>“Here, lay on your back. Then I can rub your tummy better.” He said gently, helping Clarke roll. He made sure she was comfortable before gently massaging her stomach, making sure to focus the pressure on her abdomen. </p>
<p>“Does this feel ok?” He asked, not wanting to cause Clarke any additional discomfort. </p>
<p>“It feels nice.” Clarke said, smiling slightly. She shifted a bit and it didn’t take too long before she grew comfortable enough to relax her body and shut her eyes, falling asleep within ten minutes or so. John tucked her in when she was asleep and left the bedroom to clean up and work around the house for a bit. While he was working, he heard his phone go off so he looked at it and frowned, seeing a notification from Bellamy. </p>
<p>He opened his texts and saw that his friend had texted him, asking what time he was going to meet him, Miller, Monty, and Jasper at the bar. Every second Saturday of the month, unless it’s a holiday or other important event, the five would meet at their favorite bar in town to hang out and catch up. Clarke did something similar, with her getting brunch with her friends the first Saturday of every month. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy: Is it ok with we meet up a half hour later tonight? Monty has to cover a shift at work and it ends a half hour later than usual. </p>
<p>Murphy: Actually, I won’t be able to come tonight. Clarke isn’t feeling well and I don’t want to leave her alone. </p>
<p>Bellamy: Is she ok? Is she sick? </p>
<p>Murphy: She’ll be ok. Just a little under the weather. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Murphy put his phone down, not wanting to give Bellamy an explanation he’s not privy to, and considering that Bellamy didn’t even need an explanation, he figured it’d be ok. Besides, it’s not like the friend meet ups were ever mandatory. </p>
<p>Once that was taken care of, John went back to work for a few hours, working around the house, doing the laundry and cleaning both the downstairs and upstairs guest bathrooms. </p>
<p>He was in the middle of taking care of the garbage around the house when Clarke wandered into the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket, looking worse for wear. </p>
<p>“Hey Babe. How was your nap?” He asked, putting a new bag in the garbage can and washing his hands. </p>
<p>“It was ok.” Clarke responded, smiling when John gave her a kiss. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>“Cramps are a little less intense.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s good. Hey, are you cold?” He decided to ask, since it wasn’t often that Clarke walked around wrapped in one of their warmest blankets. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Did you turn the a/c up today?” </p>
<p>“I haven’t touched it since last week when we had the heatwave. If you’re cold, I can make you some cocoa, or maybe some soup for lunch?” </p>
<p>“I’m not hungry.” Clarke said, wrapping the blanket in closer. “But if I warm up some water, would you like some tea?” </p>
<p>“Clarke, go sit, I can make you some tea.” </p>
<p>“That’s ok John, I can do it.” </p>
<p>“I know you can, but I want you to rest. I can make the tea.” </p>
<p>“But—” </p>
<p>“How about while I make the tea, you go pick out a movie we can watch?” </p>
<p>“Moana?” </p>
<p>“Sure. We can watch Moana.” </p>
<p>“Big Hero 6?” </p>
<p>“We can watch that too. Fine by me.” </p>
<p>“Yay!" Clarke squealed, before making her way to the living room to get the movie ready. </p>
<p>John smiled at that, happy that his wife felt at least a little bit better, better enough to get excited over her favorite movies. </p>
<p>They watched Moana with ease, Clarke even felt good enough to sing along, and the fact that she was having fun made John’s heart soar. It was the little things in life sometimes, that made it all worthwhile. </p>
<p>As they watched Big Hero 6, John could hear Clarke’s stomach growl, and he looked at the clock. By the time the movie would end, it’d be time to make dinner. </p>
<p>“Hey Clarke, anything specific you’d want for dinner?” </p>
<p>“Do we still have the boneless chicken breasts you bought a few days ago?” </p>
<p>“Yeah we do.” </p>
<p>“Should we do baked barbecue chicken?” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure. Remember you had an angry stomach after barbecue last time.” </p>
<p>“But I’ve been fine all the other times!” </p>
<p>“I know, but I really don’t want to risk it when you’re already feeling badly. Do you want me to make my Nanny’s homemade fried chicken?” </p>
<p>Clarke seemed to perk up at the mention of this option and she smiled the huge, beautiful smile John loved. </p>
<p>“I can make her mashed potatoes and biscuits too.” </p>
<p>“We should have a vegetable……” </p>
<p>“We have carrots.” John responded, thinking back to what he bought when he went grocery shopping a few days prior. </p>
<p>Clarke nodded in approval and once the movie was over, the two went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. </p>
<p>Clarke helped peel potatoes and get the carrots cooking before John shooed her out of the kitchen, wanting her to rest again since she was showing signs of tiredness. </p>
<p>As he was getting ready to fry the chicken, his phone rang, signaling that someone wanted to video chat him. He sighed, seeing that it was Bellamy, and picked up. </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>“Hey Man. What’s up?” </p>
<p>“What’s up? Why are you pussying out of tonight?” </p>
<p>“I already told you, Clarke isn’t feeling well today.” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with her? Is she sick?” </p>
<p>“It’s none of your business, really.” </p>
<p>After a brief moment of silence, Bellamy seemed to figure it out. </p>
<p>“Wait, are you really cancelling on us because Clarke’s on the rag? Really Murphy? She’s an adult, she can deal with it for one night without you.” </p>
<p>“Shut up Bellamy. Clarke sometimes has a hard time with it and I want her to be safe and comfortable.” </p>
<p>“You worry too much. She’s manipulating you Murph. Periods aren’t even bad, otherwise women wouldn’t have evolved this far if it was too much.” </p>
<p>“You have some real nerve, calling me and telling me my wife is manipulating me when you’re just butt hurt that I won’t be joining you tonight. Never disrespect my wife like that ever again Blake. And for your information, not everyone that gets a period is a woman and some women don’t get them either so maybe shut the fuck up with that shit about women and evolution.” </p>
<p>“What are you even doing?” Bellamy asked, seeming to ignore what John just said. </p>
<p>“Clarke wanted fried chicken for dinner, so I’m making my Nanny’s recipe.” </p>
<p>“Why are you going to the trouble to make fried chicken? There’s a Chick-fil-a like twelve minutes from your house.” </p>
<p>“Chick-fil-a is homophobic.” </p>
<p>“But it’d be a lot easier than making it yourself.” </p>
<p>“Bellamy, I don’t give a fuck if it’s easier. There’s no way in hell I’d feed my wife that trash. Besides, Nanny’s chicken is way better.” </p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re trying to make a statement then huh? Murphy, you and Clarke boycotting a restaurant isn’t going to put them out of business.” </p>
<p>“If me wanting to avoid a restaurant known for supporting conversion therapy when I have a bisexual wife is a statement, then sure, I’m making a statement. Clarke hates them and I am not going to offend her out of convenience.” </p>
<p>Bellamy only shook his head and sighed. “You do some dumb things for her man.” </p>
<p>“No, it’s called being a respectful husband. But you wouldn’t know that, since you can’t keep a girl around. It’s a good thing Gina and Echo ran for the hills when they did, they were nice and you treated them like trash. And if me treating my wife with basic respect and kindness is ‘dumb’ then I feel bad for the next girl you go out with.” </p>
<p>Bellamy opened his mouth and shut it a few times, unable to come up with a response. To John he looked like a fish out of water and though he didn’t show it, inside he was amused. </p>
<p>“Anyways, tell Clarke to get over herself. Periods aren’t the end of the world and keeping her husband from seeing his friends is a real bitchy thing to do.” Bellamy said when he finally recovered. </p>
<p>That was the last thing John heard, because he hung up the video chat, angry at Bellamy. There was no way in hell he’d ever blame Clarke, especially since he didn’t tell her that he cancelled tonight. One thing he did know, if Bellamy ever disrespected his wife ever again, he’d never live long enough to do it a third time. </p>
<p>John then heard a noise behind him and he turned to see Clarke standing by the island, wrapped in her blanket. The look on her face made it clear that she heard everything. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She said shakily, as if she was on the verge of tears. “I didn’t mean to keep you from your friends.” </p>
<p>“Hey, Clarke, no. You are not keeping me from my friends. I don’t even want to go out tonight anyways. I probably would have cancelled even if you weren’t on your period. I want to spend my Saturday night with you.” </p>
<p>Clarke didn’t respond, instead she turned to the cupboard and grabbed dishes to set the table, essentially ignoring what John just told her. John hated it. Clarke had anxiety and PTSD from her dad dying when she was a kid, and she often blamed herself for things even if it wasn’t her fault. She was in the car when her dad died, and only suffered a sprained ankle and bruises from the accident that took Jake from her. Her survivor’s guilt manifested over the years and now, especially with events that could be her fault, she took all the blame for, even when it wasn’t warranted. </p>
<p>John accompanied her to therapy to try and help her work through her trauma and she was getting better, but it didn’t help that her period made her more emotional over things like this. </p>
<p>Pretty soon dinner was ready and it was a quiet affair, with Clarke barely even making eye contact with John. She looked sad and ashamed, as if she thought she really was manipulating her husband. </p>
<p>“Clarke, look at me Babe.” John gently said, having enough. </p>
<p>When she looked up, his heart broke when he saw tears gleaming in her beautiful blue eyes. </p>
<p>“Honey, Bellamy is a piece of shit. Nothing he said in that video chat is true. You are not keeping me from my friends and you sure as hell are not manipulating me. He can’t keep a girl around longer than three weeks, what would he know about a proper relationship?” </p>
<p>“But what if he’s right and my period isn’t that bad but I’m blowing it out of proportion.” </p>
<p>“Clarke, nobody knows your period but you. Bellamy has no right or experience to say anything about it. I remember how scary it was, in high school when you’d miss a week of school or even end up in the hospital for anemia or nausea because of your period. I remember the horrible cramps and heavy bleeding you went through. I still praise the day you got on birth control because even if your period is still on the heavy side with uncomfortable cramps now, it was much worse before. Clarke, you and I have been together for almost a decade now. I’ve seen all sides of your period and I would never ever believe that you were faking your pain or manipulating me. Never ever in the world.” </p>
<p>“But I’m an adult. Bellamy’s right, I should be able to take care of myself.” </p>
<p>“Bellamy’s wrong. And yeah, I know you can take care of yourself but I promised in my vows Baby. Sickness and health, remember? And that includes anything from a teeny tiny paper cut to a serious disease. Your period is included in that.” </p>
<p>Clarke wiped her eyes and gave him a shaky giggle, before showing off her beautiful smile again. </p>
<p>“There’s my girl.” John whispered, giving Clarke a gentle smile. “Now, how about we finish eating and then go upstairs and take a bath together?” He asked, knowing that Clarke liked taking baths with him. </p>
<p>“Really?” She asked, perking up again. </p>
<p>“Of course. Anything for you.” He said, finishing up and taking his dishes to the sink. </p>
<p>“You finish up, and I’ll go up and get the bath ready.” He said, putting his plate in the dishwasher and going upstairs. </p>
<p>Clarke ate as quickly as possible without choking and when she made it up to the master bathroom, she saw John had a bubble bath ready, and he was in his robe waiting for her. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the two to shed their clothes and get in the tub, with Clarke relaxing instantly at the hot water and calming scent of lavender. </p>
<p>“You really like to spoil me, don’t you?” She asked, as she leaned against John and he slowly rubbed her abdomen again. </p>
<p>“Nothing but the best for my girl.” He whispered in her ear, before kissing her temple, and then her neck, causing Clarke to turn around and give John a bunch of kisses herself. </p>
<p>They didn’t leave the bathtub for two hours but later that night, at bedtime, John surprised Clarke when he spooned her from behind, pulling her close against him. </p>
<p>“But John, you’re always the little spoon! Those are the rules!” </p>
<p>“Tonight, I want to cuddle you.” He explained, and smiled when Clarke turned to snuggle against him, placing her head against his chest. </p>
<p>“I love you.” She said simply because it was true. There was no one else she loved more than her husband. </p>
<p>“I love you too Clarke.” He responded, and the two fell asleep in each other’s embrace. </p>
<p> <br/> </p>
<p>Luckily for the two, due to tiny interruption, this turned out to be the last period Clarke had for almost ten months. All thanks to a tiny interruption going by the name of Madi. </p>
<p> <br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>